Dawn after unova
by 90s Total drama pokemon
Summary: What happens after dawn leaves unova. I don't own pokemon.


Dawn after unova

The real story of what happened after dawn left unova.

Dawns pov

I had just left Ash, Iris, and Cilan to go to the Wallace cup in blackthorn city. When the plane landed, I got my yellow bag and piplup and got off the plane. Then I looked for a store, I needed a new look for a new region. I went to a clothing store and got a white shirt with a black vest and green short shorts. I got matching green boots and a white and green hat. I also got a green contest dress. I gave my old clothes to a thrift shop. Then I went to the barber shop, I needed a new hairstyle. I got my head shaved and got rid of the yellow clips.

Then I started making my way to the pokemon center. On my way there, I saw a pokemon circus. Pachirisu decided to pop out of his pokeball and started doing tricks. The manager of the circus said "I would like your pachirisu to perform in tonight's circus act." I looked at him and said "okay." After the performance the manager came up to me and said "your pachirisu did very well and he had a lot of fun. I think it would be a pretty good idea if it came along with me to perform in the circus." I looked at him then pachirisu and nodded. I pressed the release button and watched him capture pachirisu. I waved goodbye and headed off to the pokemon center in blackthorn city.

When I got to the pokemon center, I saw a girl wearing an orange shirt and black shorts. She had shoulder length brown pigtails and a green bandana. "May." I shouted. She turned around and screamed "dawn." We ran and gave each other a hug. "How's your contests been going?" May asked me. "Not good. I haven't won a single ribbon, I'm hoping to break my losing streak at the Wallace cup." "How've u been doing?" I asked her. "Not to good." She replied. "I just caught this duskull but its not listening to me." Then I got an idea. "May, we should have a battle. Use your Duskull." "Who are you gonna use?" May asked me. I said "either mamoswine or buneary." "Use your buneary." May said. I nodded. We went outside to the battle area behind the pokemon center. I sent out buneary and may sent out duskull.

"Buneary use ice beam." Buneary fired an ice beam right at duskull. "Duskull use night shade to intercept. Duskull dodged it. Then I realized duskull wasn't listening to May because her battling style was different than duskulls. Then I said "stop the battle." They ceased their attacks. Then I said "May, why don't you use buneary and I use duskull." May nodded. Then May said "Buneary use dizzy punch." Buneary ran forward with its ears ready to hit duskull. "Duskull dodge then use shadow sneak." Surprisingly Duskull actually obeyed me. The attack hit buneary and I said "stop the battle." I walked over to May and said "Duskull seems to like me and buneary seems to like you, so lets trade them." May looked at me then nodded. We went into the pokemon center and traded them.

Then we went to professor Elms lab. He looked at us and asked us "Do either of you have a cyndaquil?" "I have a quilava" I said. Professor elm said "will you trade it to me for my grimer?" I looked at him and said "sure. A pokemon owned by a professor should be strong." We completed the trade then left the lab. On the way, we heard a cry in the forest. We ran to the source and saw a doduo with it's head stuck in a tree branch. I said "Mamoswine get this tree off of doduo." Mamoswine lifted the branch off of the doduo. The doduo ran up to me to thank me. I noticed it was only a baby. I said "doduo, do you want to come with me on my journey?" It nodded and I captured it in my pokeball. Then we headed back to the pokemon center.

The next morning I heard a shout "May." May turned around and shouted "Misty." A girl wearing a yellow shirt and shorts ran toward us. Her chin length orange hair was tied up in a ponytail. Misty said "Hi, my names Misty." "I'm Dawn." I said back and shook her hand. Then I said "we were just about to do some training, do you want to train too?" Misty nodded. I sent out my piplup, grimer, doduo, togekiss, and mamoswine. May sent out Blaziken, Beautifly, skitty, Wartortle, venusaur, and glaceon. Misty sent out politoed, gyarados, psyduck, staryu, and seaking. Togekiss chirped and flew over to misty. Misty said "are you my togepi." Togekiss nodded. I looked confused so misty explained to me. "This togekiss was my old togepi when I had to release it to protect the mirage kingdom." I nodded and looked at togekiss, who seemed happy to find its old trainer. I said "togekiss, would you like to go with misty?" It chirped and nodded. I pressed the release button on the pokeball and misty captured togekiss with her own pokeball.

Then misty said "Lets go fishing." We went to a lake nearby the pokemon center and got out our fishing poles. Mine was green, Mistys was yellow, and Mays was red. We waited for a long time. "Misty what other pokemon do you have?" She looked at me and replied "I have a starmie and a wingull. I had to release my horsea, corsola, Luvdisc, and azurill." "What about you?" Misty asked me. I said "all I have is piplup, grimer, doduo, and duskull." Then May said "I just have Blaziken, Beautifly, skitty, Wartortle, venusaur, and glaceon."

Suddenly my fishing pole began to shake. I reeled it in and saw a sharpedo on the end of my line. I said "grimer come on out and use sludge bomb on sharpedo." Grimer popped out and used sludge bomb on sharpedo. Sharpedo started going crazy and attacking us. I said "it's too angry to listen to reason so I'm going to capture it." I threw my pokeball and captured sharpedo. "Looks like your gonna need a lot of work before you use sharpedo in the Wallace cup." May said. I nodded and said "that's part of the battle of being a trainer."

Then we went back to the pokemon center and misty went back to the cerulean gym. I practiced with sharpedo and my other pokemon til it got dark. The next morning was the Wallace cup. I got dressed in my new green dress. I put a black headband in my shaved blue hair. The headband had a green bow on the side. May had on the same outfit she wore at the last Wallace cup. I was using sharpedo for the appeals round and my other pokemon for the battle rounds. I heard my name being called.

"Sharpedo, spotlight." I shouted and threw my pokeball high in the air. Sharpedo came out and dove in the water. Then he jumped high out of the water. I said "use dark pulse down on the water." A dark pulse shot onto the water and made a huge wave. "Now use blizzard." The blizzard froze the wave. That ended my appeal. Next up was May. She used her skitty. At the end of her appeal, skitty used blizzard and spun around making an ice sculpture.

Then the results were up on the board, May had made it, but I didn't. At first I was dissapointed but then I saw how sad sharpedo was and I quickly turned happy. "No need to worry sharpedo. This was your first contest, we will make it next time." Even I wasn't sure of that. May ended up winning the Wallace cup and the aqua ribbon. When we got back to the pokemon center, she asked me "where are you going now?" I thought about it and told her "I'm going back to sinnoh to take a break from coordinating." May nodded and said "I'm gonna get my last two ribbons to compete in the grand festival." I said goodbye to May as I got on board the boat to sinnoh.

Just like the spin off series pokemon chronicles:

This story will continue with a new tv series about may and drew in johto. And another spin off series about Dawn being teacher of a coordinator class and judging the pokestylist competition which you will read about in the continuation of this story called dawn after the johto Wallace cup.


End file.
